Twisted Amor ON HOLD
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Rose and Dimitri never had romantic feelings for each other untill after the battle. What happens now? How will their friends and their world deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Amor

_*Dimitri and Rose never had romantic feelings for each other until after the attack._

_Rose realizes she loves Dimitri will he feel the same?_

_What happens when Tasha returns?_

_How will everyone handle a new pregnant princess?*_

**DICLAIMER: RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

**Chapter One (Author's POV)**

It was a week ago when the Strigoi attack happened at the school.

Dimitri lost a lot of blood when the Strigoi bit him but he managed to stake him.

Rose and the other guardians were safe back at the academy Dimitri needed emergency medical attention and a blood fusion which Rose willingly gave for Dimitri's sake.

Janine wasn't too happy about that but went ahead and let Rose do as she wanted to save those who she loves.

For that whole week Rose has been visiting Dimitri even though he was sedated.

She realized feelings she never felt before about him. She had only seen him as her mentor and a best friend. Dimitri sees Rose as a student and a good friend.

But now Rose realizes she loves Dimitri and would do anything to keep him safe.

**~~~Twisted Amor~~~**

**Rose's POV:** I was sitting in the chair by Dimitri's hospital bed as I did this past week.

We were in the academy's nursing area.

He was still sedated but looking better.

His skin wasn't pale as it was before from its blood lost. It was back to his golden tan.

He still had a few battle scars along his arms and one on his neck.

His long dark hair was down and covering one side of his face.

I was getting tired and I knew visiting hours would end soon.

So I fell asleep laying my head on Dimitri's chest.

**~~~Twisted Amor~~~**

**Dimitri's POV: **I willed my body to wake up I don't know how long I was out of it but I was _starving _it felt like I ate blended foods for a week! I felt pressure on my chest and opened my eyes to see Rose sleeping. I smiled lightly I always thought she was beautiful and she looked angelic in her sleep.

I couldn't help running my hand through her dark wavy hair. I always did love her hair.

It pained me to know that we could never be together but I knew better.

She's only 17 and I'm 24.

She's my student and I'm her mentor.

It will never be and we will never be accepted by our world and I couldn't care less of what people thought about me.

Rose shifted alittle in her sleep and her face was facing me.

I smiled and continued running my hand through her hair, "Roza wake up."

She mumbled something like '…Mitri go back to sleep…"

I chuckled and her head snapped out. "Dimitri!"

She jumped in my arms and hugged me tightly. I was shocked but hugged her just as tightly.

"Dimitri I missed you…" she trailed off pulling away blushing.

I smiled and met her eyes, "I missed you too Roza."

She smiled and leaned in kissing the side of my mouth. I felt my heart racing I wanted to kiss her the right way. So I did. I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her fully. She froze for a second before kissing me back.

Something was special about this kiss… Rose has feelings for me… But there was something more unique in this kiss.

I guess we were really into the kiss because she licked my bottom lip for entrance making me moan.

I happily granted her wish…

At some point in time Rose was straddling me- our clothes are still on.-

I pulled away we were both panting for air.

Rose smiled and I saw nothing but love and compassion in her eyes.

If we didn't confess how we felt now then we never will…

"Roza I-"  
"Love you." She said not really looking at me.

I turned her towards me. "Roza what's wrong?"  
She signed. "You know this can never happen. About us."

I signed and nodded. "I could care less. I love you Roza."

A single tear slid down her face and I wiped it away with my thumb and gave her one last kiss then the door burst open! There was a female gasp of shock and I heard something like a cake splattering on the on the floor.

Rose quickly got off me and I felt all the blood drain my body as I saw one pissed off Janine.

**~~~Twisted Amor~~~**

**Rose's POV: **There stood a very pissed off Janine, my mother at the door way.

There was a yummy looking cake that had splattered on the floor.

She seemed to be seeing red and black because the next thing I knew she was trying to attack Dimitri and he held a steel grip on her trying not to get hurt.

I quickly restrained my mom holding her hands behind her back the strongest I could.

She was fuming as she glared at Dimitri then yelled, "You tried to take advantage of my daughter!"

Dimitri shook his head. "NO Janine! I love Rose!" he really meant it you can tell in his voice and eyes.

Mom stiffened you could tell she didn't see this coming.

She slowly eased her breathing and I let her go she turned to look at me. "Rose is this true?"  
I nodded. "Yes. Dimitri and I do love each other."

Mom signed and ran a hand through her auburn hair. "Rose you do know that this is-"  
"Wrong? Disgraceful? Illegal? " I finished for her.

She nodded. "Not only that, do you ever want kids in the future?"

That was an arrow to the heart. It hurt. It hurted that I couldn't give Dimitri kids. The one thing I knew he wanted the most.

There was last year when his friend Tasha Ozera gave him an offer that she will give him kids but he turned it down. He never told me why and I never questioned it.

I did want a kid at least some day…

I signed. "Mom I know…" I trialed off not really knowing what else to say.

I gave Dimitri an apologetic look. He shook his head and smiled.

He looked at my mother, "Janine I know I can never give Rose kids, but I'll do anything for Rose. I love her that much that I'll sacrifice the one thing I want the most."

I stared at him in shock he'd do that for me?

Dimitri smile. I walked to him and hugged him he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We pulled away and I saw my mom looking down at her feet then heard a sniffle.

SHE WAS CRYING! The _infamous_ Janine was crying. My _mother_! Without thinking I was hugging her.

"Mom don't cry." I comfort. Still surprised.  
She smiled at me. "Rose I love you and I support you and Dimitri."

That caught me off guard. I was so full of happiness I hugged my Mom tighter she laughed alittle and hugged me back. She pulled away looking at Dimitri giving him a cold glare. He paled again.

"Dimitri if you _ever _and I mean _ever_ hurt Rose. You will be begging for death. Do I make myself clear Guardian Belikov." It was a statement of fact. Dimitri quickly nodded.

Mom smirked and turned to look at the splattered cake. She signed annoyed. "Three hours of baking and this happens."

"Three hours?" Dimitri said not believing.

Mom nodded. And turned towards us, "It's a heavy burden that Hathaway woman can't cook."

My mom gave me a knowing look. I giggled and nodded. "It's true, I even burn water."

Mom smiled and began walking to the door, "Rose… your father will be seeing you later today." My eyes widen I didn't have the chance to answer her because she walked out. I never met my dad and of all days in the year he has to visit me today.

**Author's Note: I had this story written for a while but never posted it.**

**Did you like or hate it? **_**Please review Lovelies.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Amor CHAPTER 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN VA RICHELLE MEAD DOES!

I had to leave for curfew and when I was walking across campus to the Dhampir Dorms I felt Lissa's presence with the bond.

She was full of happiness.

"Rose!" Lissa excitedly squealed and jumped in my arms.

I laughed lightly. "Lissa!"

She beamed and said "Oh my gosh! Guess what!"  
I attempt to arch an eyebrow. "What!"  
"Eddie and Mia are-"

"Together." We both turned around to see Eddie and Mia next to each other and their hands intertwined with other.

I stared in shock. "Wow."

Lissa giggled and got out my embrace. Eddie smirked and said, "Rose Hathaway is speechless!"

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him in the arm. He chuckled and gave me and Lissa a hug.

Mia only smiled- a real smile- Lissa and I are still getting use to her being our friend.

Lissa giggled and said "So how long have you two been together?"  
Mia smiled and blushed a little. "It's kinda difficult to pin-point out…"

While the four of us was talking I felt someone charging at me. My guardian instincts kicked in and I immediately flipped my attacker over.

I glared at Christian as he groaned of pain I was going to apologize but Lissa pushed past me and helped Christian upright his head in her lap.

"Christian are you okay?" Lissa asked him.  
Christian glared at me, "No! That little Bitch-"  
I bawled my fists up ready to attack him, "Bitch!"

Christian jumped up to his feet and beckoned his hands at me. "Bring it on Hathaway!" he tested.

I charged at Christian and knocked him over we were punching and I heard a crowd of people gathering around us.

Before I could hurt Christian anymore I was yanked off him.

At first I thought it was a guardian and for the briefest moment was surprised it was a _Moroi_! The Older Moroi smirked and charged at me.

We fought and at some point I was on the ground flat on my back.

I couldn't believe it.

I slayed Strigoi but couldn't restrain a Moroi.

He smiled proudly at me and held out a hand. I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

Once he helped me up I brushed myself off and smiled at the Moroi.

He didn't look like most Moroi. His skin is tan instead of pale.

His height is probably 6'8. And he was even athletic built and looked maybe in his late thirties or early forties.

I smirked and said "You fight pretty well for an Old Man."

The man chuckled and gave a slight glare, "I'm not that _old_, Rosemarie." He had a Turkish accent.

I stared in shock. "How do you know my name?"

The Moroi gave a generous smile. "Because I named you, daughter."

This man is my father!

He arched an eyebrow lazily and now I knew he was really my father… That explained how I got my dark hair and skin color.

I felt so many emotions… happiness, anger and sad…

Happy because I know I have a dad now.

Angry because he was never in my life.

And sad because why would he just leave out of my life?

"Kiz?" he said.

I arched an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "It means daughter in Turkish."

I nodded still a little shock.

He sighed sadly and looked about. Right now our crowd was gone and my friends weren't around…

Probably went to take care of Christian.

My dad looked at me guiltily and began to speak but I was too upset to hear him and demanded,

"Why were you never here! Why do you want to see me now after 17 years?"

He signed and cocked his head in a way of telling me to follow him.

We walked to my room he sat at my computer desk while I sat on my bed criss-crossed.

He signed. "You've grown up so fast…."

I rolled. "Yea you _would_ know." My voice thick with sarcasm.

He winced. I knew I hurt him verbally and I almost wanted to apologize.

He shook his head. "Rosemarie I've seen pictures of you growing up, Alberta sent them to me."

I stared in shock.

He nodded and looked out my window. It was now night (human morning).

Abe signed. "I wish I could go back and start everything over…. I would've been there for you and Janine."

I studied his facial looks he seemed so regretful.

I decided to stop being an ass and got up hugging my dad.

He stiffened then wrapped his arms around me.

I felt his body tremble a little and that's when I realized he was crying!

What's wrong with the world!

I began to cry with him and after all the tears were gone we laughed.

"I'm sorry Rosemarie; you shouldn't have witnessed your dad crying."

I giggled and shook my head. I pulled away from his hug and sat across from him on my bed.

I swallowed and asked the question again. "Why did you leave?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I didn't have a choice… Don't get me wrong I did want to stay but your mother and I were poor.

We both lost our jobs when she was nine months pregnant, then our house got in foreclosure and taken away from us…"

He looked at my floor then took a breath continuing. "We didn't know what to do. We knew we didn't you to suffer being homeless its why me and Janine agreed on sending you to the academy."

I nodded wanting him to continue and he did. "It was a difficult year after you were born, your mom and I was still homeless and unemployed living at the Salvation Army shelters. Then your mom met Lord Selzelski and he hired her to be his full time guardian.

Janine and I rarely had time together so we ended our relationship…" he seemed pained for a moment then continued.

"So I hitched my way to the Court and asked Queen Tatiana for any job. She made Hans train me to be a Mobster, yes that's my job Rose."

I stared in shock but nodded.

He smiled a little then continued. "I saved up my money for 7 years and when I visited the Academy they wouldn't let me see you. I tried my best but they threatened that they would send you away. It's why I've never been in your life."

I cried I couldn't believe all the mess my parents went through. All this time I held a grudge now I know the truth.

Dad hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Kiz you need to sleep."

I nodded and dad began to walk to my door.

"Wait!" I told him.

He turned to me. I felt so embarrassed saying this, "What's your name?"  
He looked at my dumbstruck from a moment then understanding. "Ibrahim."


End file.
